La persona perfecta
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/No podía creer que había muerto, no de esa manera. Pero un día sintió el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel. Dedicado a MecyLyss.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único La persona perfecta.**

 **.**

 **Notas**

 **La verdad no tenía contemplado hacer otro fic porque estoy super atrasada con los que ya tengo, pero este lo dedico especialmente a mi querida amiga MecyLyss. No puedo escribir algo más largo por la falta de tiempo pero está hecho con cariño, espero que te guste :) ni idea si querías lemon pero al menos quería escribirte algo más que fan service :). Gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad :).**

 **.**

Alibaba mira escondido desde la ventana a su vecino. Hace poco más de dos semanas que se descubrió haciéndolo.

« _-No me gustan los hombres. Incluso me declare a Morgiana aunque me rechazó, ya imaginaba que estaba enamorada de Hakuryuu pero...»_

Si, la peliroja le encanta, hace que su corazón se acelere al igual que su pulso pero ahora está francamente confundido. Salvo el color de cabello esa chica y el sujeto frente a el no tienen nada en común. Se ve tosco, grosero, engreido y...tan elegante, apuesto, confiable.

Siente un palpitar en su pecho, tan fuerte que incluso duele. Ahora es testigo de como el otro toca con suavidad la cabeza de un chica, presumiblemente su hermana; Alibaba les observa con algo de envidia, si tan solo fuera dedicada a él esa caricia.

Cierra con furia la ventana, camina al lecho, se tira en él y suelta a llorar.

« _-Es un imposible. Aún si admitiera que me gustan los hombres de lo cual no estoy seguro dudo que el tenga los mismos intereses.»_

Lloró como lo ha hecho desde que advirtió ese sentimiento hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, no así se detuvieron las lágrimas que corrían por la elegante seda del edredón.

...

Alibaba caminaba animado, intentando disimular su poca energía y ojeras. Tenía que admitirlo se ve horrible. No pudo soportar ver su reflejo esta mañana y peor aún, soñó que su apuesto vecino le tomaba entre sus brazos y le besaba. Y para nada le incomodó, de hecho quería más, mucho pero...

« _-Soy patético, un asco, una abominación.»_

-¿Alibaba-kun?-le llamaba su mejor amigo tocando con delicadeza su hombro-¿estas bien?-preocupado.

-Lo siento Aladdin, no te vi.

-Lo sé. No has dormido bien, ¿cierto?

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-¿Qué te preocupa?

El rubio le miró, no es que no confiara en él. Le estima y agrada pero no entendería su situación, más considerando que Aladdin tiene novia. No la conoce porque no se ha dado la oportunidad pero no deja de hablar de ella, en verdad está enamorado. Se nota en la mirada de su amigo, en las palabras que utiliza, su tono de voz.

De todos los conocidos que tiene, todos se han enamorado de una chica, el también lo creía pero a buena hora se viene a enterar de que es gay, en definitiva no lo entenderá.

-¿Es por el vecino que te gusta?

El mayor le observó anonadado. ¿Acaso el sabe que...?

-Ja ja ja ja que cosas más extrañas dices. Me gustan las chicas, es lo normal.

-¿Quién lo dice?-seriamente.

-L-la ¿sociedad?

-Entonces, ¿está bien que dicten lo que habita en tu corazón?

-Tu no entiendes, nunca te has enamorado de un chico.

-Claro que si.

-¿Eh?

-P-pero yo no...

-Fué antes de conocernos, Judal-kun, es su nombre. Le dije lo que sentía.

-¿Y?

-Pues resulta que también le gustaban los chicos.

-Así que todo salió bien-negó.

-Es novio de un amigo de papá, Sinbad-ojisan.

-Lo lamento.

-Yo no, es cierto que no pude quedarme a su lado pero al menos no me quedé con la duda. Es mejor intentarlo y fracasar que quedarte en la incertidumbre.

-¿Entonces no te doy asco?

-¿Te lo doy yo?-el otro negó y Aladdin sonrió-¡ánimo Alibaba-kun! ¡No te rindas, eres la persona más valiente que conozco! Además siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte.

-Tienes razón, gracias amigo.

Ese día transcurrió con normalidad en el colegio. Al finalizar el rubio fué a casa pero una vez ahí se quedó mirando la del vecino.

« _-¿Y si le hago una visita? ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Bienvenidos al vecindario? Si claro, tiene más de seis meses que llegaron, ¿no es un poco tarde?»_

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, no procesaba las ideas con coherencia, por lo mismo alzó la mano con intención de llamar a la puerta cuando aún no ponía orden sus prioridades. Se quedó a centímetros petrificado al encontrarse de frente con la razón de sus suspiros. Este frunció el ceño y le miró con intensidad.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

El joven sintió una onda eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo entero. Jamás había escuchado su voz, era tan...

« _-¡Sensual por dios santo!»_

¿Hablar? ¿Reír? ¿Saludar? Eran algunas de sus opciones e hizo lo más indicado. Se echó a correr como el cobarde que era. Entró a su hogar, cerró la puerta, se recargo en ella y se dejó caer al suelo ocultado el rostro entre sus manos. Temblaba sin control.

« _-¿Qué habrá pensado? ¡Nunca querrá hablarme soy un imbécil!»_

Comenzó a llorar de tal manera que sintió que le escaseaba el aire, le invadieron las náuseas y se consideraba peor que basura. Tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Vete no quiero hablar contigo!

-¿Eh? ¡No son maneras para tratar a un trabajador! ¡Si no quería la pizza no la hubiera ordenado!

-¡¿Eh?!

Alibaba se puso inmediatamente de pie, abrió pero era demasiado tarde, el repartidor arrancó su moto y se perdió a la distancia. No solo hizo el ridículo frente al hombre que le gusta, sino que además se quedó sin comida. Suspiró y poso la mirada en la casa de su vecino para ser testigo de como este continuaba de pie en el umbral de esta y no había perdido un solo detalle de todo el asunto. Avergonzado se giró para entrar pero advirtió que en la emoción del momento cerró y no traía las llaves.

« _-No puede ser peor. Tendré que esperar a que llegue uno me mis padres, ¿y mientras?»_

No podía llamar a nadie puesto que el móvil estaba en su mochila. Tampoco quedarse ahí porque de un momento a otro podía acercarse el pelirojo y lo que menos quiere es hablar con él. Entonces el parque pareció una buena opción. Viró sobre sus talones chocando con algo.

-¡WAAAAAA!

La peor pesadilla. Ni escuchó sus pasos pero el de ojos arándano estaba ahí.

-No grites que me dejaras sordo.

-Ah no yo...

-¿Por qué no vienes a casa?

-¿Eh? N-no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Te quedaste fuera ¿o no?

-Uh.

-Podríamos contratar a un cerrajero pero...

-Si es por el dinero te lo regresaré en cuanto pueda coger mi cartera.

-Si te crees que soy un avaro estas equivocado.

-¿Entonces porque no me ayudas?

-¿Bromeas? Con el espectáculo de recién me parece que eres alguien interesante.

El de ojos miel no sabía si sentirse afortunado, halagado o humillado.

-¿Y?

-Vaya que eres impaciente.

-Y tu no muy inteligente unicornio tonto.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué manera es esa de dirigirte a alguien que apenas conoces?!

-Soy Ren Kouen. Bien me presenté, tu turno.

-A-Alibaba Saluja.

-Ahora que nos conocemos, ¿vendrás?

-Mmm enserio que tengo algunas cosas que ¡Woauu!

Un curioso grito ligeramente agudo que se le escapó cuando el pelirojo le alzó y colocó sobre su hombro cual si fuera mercancía.

-¡Déjame bajar!-pataleaba con insistencia.

-No. Ya que parece que no quieres aceptar mi invitación tendré que secuestrarte.

-¡Eres un patán!

Kouen le ignoró y eso le hizo enfurecer. Pero debía admitir que la poderosa mano sobre su diminuta cintura le ofrecía la sensación más grata que haya tenido en la vida.

Una vez dentro el atacante le depositó suavemente en el suelo, él solo atinó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás pegándose a la pared y temblando igual que lo haría un hamster. Su actitud lejos de molestar al otro le hizo sonreír.

« _-Es el mocoso más idiota y distraído que he visto. Pero es muy tierno.»_

Arrugó el ceño en la expresión más psicopata que pueda existir, se veía tan aterrador que Alibaba estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar o golpearlo producto de la histeria. Pero una amigable invitación le hizo desistir de ello.

-Mi primo preparó un delicioso guiso. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No-respondió con timidez pero su estómago le traicionó al chillar.

-Mentiroso.

Kouen le sonrió con extraña dulzura y le dirigió al comedor. El joven sabe que no tiene caso negarse.

...

Por la noche Alibaba miraba por la ventana de su habitación con las luces apagadas. Debía admitir que la compañía de ese hombre era magnífica. Tenía muy buenos e interesantes temas de conversación, además de ser muy inteligente aunque poco paciente. Lo complicado fué disimular el intenso latido de su corazón, rogaba cada cinco minutos por no sonrojarse. No quería que se diera cuenta de la razón y lo corriera o golpeara pero el agradable aroma a lavanda lo hacia prácticamente imposible.

Las manos del mayor se posaban de forma varonil sobre las hojas de algún libro que este le mostró para debatir su contenido, sus dedos se deslizaban por las palabras que señalaba y Alibaba se preguntaba como sería el que lo hiciese con su piel. Negó violentamente y se enterró en la cama bajo todas las sábanas.

« _-Deja de soñar despierto. Un hombre así no te corresponderá como quieres.»_

Se reprochaba una y otra vez hasta que el sueño le venció como toda la vida.

...

Al día siguiente en el colegio llegó con una expresión aún peor al día anterior.

-¿Estas bien Alibaba-kun?

El aludido gruño desanimado sin atreverse a mirarle.

-¿Te di un mal consejo? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Fué grosero?

-Aladdin...

-¿Si?

-Creo que es aún mejor persona de lo que imaginé.

-¿No es acaso algo bueno?

-No. Si me hubiera golpeado, insultado o agredido de alguna forma podría darme la vuelta y continuar con mi vida diciendome que no valía la pena. En el fondo era lo que deseaba. Ahora...tengo miedo.

-El amor es así. Por desgracia no conseguirás nada si no te arriesgas. No seas negativo, puede que tengas una oportunidad. ¿O el ha expresado no tener interés en personas de su mismo sexo?

-No tocamos el tema.

-¿Ves? No precipites la conclusión.

-S-supongo.

...

Los consejos de Aladdin, el valor que le influía y la disposición que Kouen le tenía, ayudaron a forjar una curiosa amistad. Donde la mayor parte del tiempo debatían o simplemente peleaban. Le visitaba dos veces por semana pues ambos estaban bastante ocupados con sus obligaciones. De vez en cuando se encontraba a los hermanos de este con los cuales se llevaba bastante bien, aunque un chico de nombre Kouha parecía reírse de su existencia, terminó por atribuirlo a su exótica personalidad. Ahora, luego de seis meses de hablar con él se encuentra en la biblioteca. En las manos del pelirojo un libro: "Romeo y Julieta."

-Vaya que es triste-el rubio.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu sabes, sus familias eran enemigos declarados. No vieron con buenos ojos su amor y al final...

-Lo importante no es lo que otros piensen. Al menos ellos hicieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para proteger su relación.

-¡Pero murieron! ¡¿Dónde está la felicidad en eso?!-alterado.

-Eres muy ingenuo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¿O crees que su amor era tan débil como para terminar de esa manera?

-Pero tu...¿te suicidarías para seguir al ser amado?

-Eso fué estúpido.

-Uh.

-Si fuera yo quien muriera volvería para no provocar dolor. Si fuera quien amo, continuaría viviendo para preservar su memoria y sueños.

-Oh.

Alibaba se derritió. Las más bellas palabras que ese hombre ha dicho pero igual le provocó pesar que fueran destinadas a una mujer que no es él.

-Supongo que harás muy feliz a una chica-expresó con cierto deje de amargura.

-Idiota.

Los orbes de miel brillaban con rabia.

-¡Si, soy un gran idiota! ¡No entiendo que rayos me hizo fijarme en ti!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y llevó sus manos a la boca conocedor de que había dejado en libertad su más grande secreto.

« _-¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Las cosas no serán iguales!»_

Se giró rápidamente para salir del sitio y nunca más volver. No dió ni cinco pasos cuando le jalaron de la muñeca y le cogieron con afecto en un abrazo, él de espaldas al pelirojo. Se tensó, podía sentir el aliento de Kouen en su cuello.

-Por eso digo que eres un idiota. ¿Cuánto tiempo más me harás esperar?-interrogó con tono meloso.

-¿Qué q-quieres decir?

-Me gustas.

-¿Eh?-se emocionó pero pasó a la desilusión en segundos-Te refieres a que te agrado como amigo, ¿cierto?

-Si los amigos se besan en los labios supongo que si-con ironía.

-¿Eh? P-pero creí que ¡¿Eh?!

-Es una fortuna que estés de espaldas. Me habrías dejado sordo con eso.

-¡Oye!

Se sonrojó pero no supo si fué por el comentario poco atinado, la declaración, la voz de Kouen o la manera tan cariñosa con que le tomaba.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-¿Bromeas? Luego de esa primera impresión no tenía intención de presionarte. Lo que menos quería es que huyeras. Justo lo que intentabas. No más consideración, si de cualquier manera lo harás te retendré.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-El mismo día en que te vi parado en mi puerta.

-¿Fué amor a primera vista?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-¿No te parece que son demasiadas preguntas?

-No creí que fueras la clase de hombre al que le gustan...

-¿Otros hombres? Si me enamoré de ti y eres un chico es culpa tuya no mía.

-¡Que injusto!

-Así es la vida. Y no pienses que será un pretexto para dejarte ir.

-¿Puedo creer en ti?

-No voy a influir tu decisión. Me conoces, es decisión tuya el creer o no-le dejó en libertad-es la única oportunidad que tendrás para alejarte.

El chico temblaba y se ruborizó al máximo. Correr era una muy buena opción, después de todo aún tiene miedo. Pero esos hermosos ojos escarlata le mantienen clavado en el sitio, con el corazón desbocado un calor asfixiante.

-T-te...yo...me gustas Kouen.

-A mi me encantas unicornio estúpido.

-Ungh...

Quería reclamar pero las manos ajenas sobre su cintura le despojaron de dicho privilegio. El mayor le cogió del rostro y deslizó con ternura el pulgar sobre los labios ajenos, sonrió.

-No tenía idea de que fueran tan suaves.

Las mejillas del Alibaba se tiñeron de un intenso rubí. Le da mucha vergüenza que le toquen de esa manera pero siempre soñó con ello. Cerró los ojos esperando un contacto más íntimo que llegó con calidez impresionante y sabor alucinante. Que le robó por completo el alma, la tristeza y voluntad. Cuando tomaron distancia el otro sonrió.

-Desde hoy somos novios.

El contrario se aferró con ahínco al ropaje que cubre su pecho, clavando su rostro en este.

-Si-apenas audible, y sin embargo era la llave para su felicidad.

...

La relación con Kouen no siempre era sencilla. Más de una vez discutieron porque sus puntos de vista simplemente no coincidían, pero terminaban por considerarlo una tontería. Aladdin fué en más de una ocasión el confidente y guía de su atolondrado amigo. Que muchas veces llegó a él llorando y se retiró con una sonrisa diciendo un: "Tienes razón."

Días hermosos y brillantes, con leves tonos grises, como son las relaciones, pero sin duda era algo que los hacia felices.

Su noviazgo no pasó de castos besos y sutiles caricias, pero así estaba bien, no era el sexo lo que les había unido. O eso creía Alibaba al principio, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo aumentaban las ansias. Llegado el segundo año de relación la ansiedad estaba al límite. ¿Por qué no llegaban más lejos? ¿Qué le impide hacerle el amor o cuando menos tocarle directamente sin que la ropa estorbe? Y entonces las dudas llegaron, ¿y si en realidad no le gustan los hombres y anda con él por lástima? Tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta a esa interrogante pero le daba pavor atar al ser que ama. Tenía que hablar con él a toda costa.

« _-Hoy mismo sin falta.»_

Se dijo cuando iba de camino a la universidad.

Resolvía algunas fórmulas aritméticas cuando el celular en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Esto le desconcerto. Tanto familia como conocidos eran bastante prudentes y no le molestaban durante las clases. Salió con la excusa de que iba al baño y leyó un mensaje.

« _-Tienes que venir pronto.»_

Era lo único que este decía, miró el número sin duda pertenece a su pareja. ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? ¿Acaso sabe que le ha descubierto? No estaba seguro pero le llenó de incertidumbre. Salió del sitio a toda prisa y tomó un taxi que si bien no era necesario porque estaba a solo diez minutos a pie, tenía prisa por llegar. Ya dentro del vehículo no dejaba de mover las piernas y jugar con las manos. Pegando brincos cada que les cogía un semáforo. Así de nervioso estaba. Podría acercarse al final de todo y no era realmente entusiasta con ello.

Pagó al chofer, bajó y corrió el camino de la banqueta al hogar de su amado. Tal prisa tenía que no advirtió la puerta abierta.

Pero ahí contempló una imaginen que se grabaría a fuego en su retina y que definitivamente no olvidaría por el resto de su vida.

-¿K-Kouen?

Emitió casi como un murmullo. La voz se quedó atorada en su mayoría en algún lugar de su garganta. Sus manos sudaban e incluso dejó de respirar.

Los hermanos del pelirojo no dejaban de llorar, este yacía sin vida en el piso, boca abajo encima de un gran charco de sangre. Le han disparado en el pecho, es evidente por ese minúsculo agujero en su espalda. Seguramente la bala entró y salió por el otro lado.

-¡No nos dejes En-nii!

Gritaba Kouha fuera de si. Kougyoku y Koumei estaban mudos pero lloraban, las ambulancias se hacían notar gracias a las torretas y sin poder soportarlo más Alibaba se desmayó.

...

El rubio sintió que una mano se paseaba dulcemente por su cabello, era nostálgico, lo conocía. Se reincorporó de golpe.

-¡Kouen!

Exclamó solo para notar que nada había ahí. Sintió que la fuerza escapaba de su cuerpo pero se armó de valentía para salir del lecho e ir en busca de respuestas. Todo le daba vueltas aún por lo que tuvo que apoyarse de la pared. Sus pasos eran en verdad torpes y sin embargo iba lo más rápido que le era posible.

-¡Alibaba-chan!

Una chica que corrió a su lado con la agilidad suficiente para sostenerle, aunque al no tener la fortaleza necesaria cayeron.

-Dime que todo es mentira-se aferraba entre temblores-Kouen no murió, ¿verdad?-el silencio le ofreció la respuesta que tanto temía, no era su imaginación-...¿cómo?

-Un sujeto-la voz era frágil, parecía que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento-llamó a la puerta. Nii-sama le recibió pero este le apuntó con un arma. "Es un asalto" dijo este. No estaba en sus cabales, nadie se resistió y aún así...apretó el gatillo...yo...¡no debí estar ahí! ¡Por protegerme fue que! ¡Oh Alibaba-chan!

El chico no sabía quien de los dos estaba más destrozado. Quería consolarla, decirle que todo saldría bien pero no tenía la certeza. Siempre tuvo miedo de que su novio le dejara y vaya que lo hizo aunque no de la manera en que lo imaginó. ¿Por qué todo debe ser tan cruel? Estaba tan herido que poco o nada le importaba el destino de aquel hombre y mucho menos escuchó cuando Kougyoku le dijo que se lo había llevado la policía. Salió de la mansión para dirigirse a casa y hacer algunas cosas, aunque no tenía noción de todo cuanto le rodea. Sin él está perdido.

...

-Alibaba-chan-le susurra la peli rosa.

El talla sus ojos con incredulidad. ¿En dónde está? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Recuerda ir de camino a casa y...nada. Todo se borró. Está vestido de negro en lo que parece un ¿funeral? ¿De quién?

-Alibaba-chan-insistió ella-es tu turno para-intentaba contener el llanto-decir algunas palabras y despedirte de mi hermano.

El la miró sin expresión en particular, no lloraba, ni gritaba, estaba vacío. Luego posó su atención en el feretro. Todo era irreal como una cruel broma del destino. Pero si diciendo alguna tontería le dejarían en paz con gusto lo hacia.

-Ren Kouen, ¿qué significa ese nombre? ¿Quién eras tú? Un sujeto engreido, pretencioso, arrogante, de pésimo carácter y miles de defectos espantosos-su mirada era tan fría y llena de rencor que dejó perplejos a todos-siempre fué difícil hablar contigo. Estabas seguro de siempre tener la razón, me hiciste dudar de mi existencia, del amor que me tenías y las razones por las cuales te convertiste en mi pareja-su puño temblaba, la fuerza impresa en el hizo que clavara las uñas en su piel provocando un leve sangrado-no hagas esto...¡¿Quién te crees para dejarme atrás?! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?! ¡Te amo respondeme! ¡¿Por qué la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de hablar debe ser así?!-estaba mareado, difícilmente veía donde estaba parado o situado el que fuera su amado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-¡Vuelve por favor! ¡No me importa si no me amas quiero verte sonreír una vez más! Por favor...déjame cambiar lugar contigo...Kouen...¡Kouen! ¡Te amaré siempre! ¡Juro que nunca querré a otra persona! ¡Que daré lo mejor de mi para ser feliz!...No...¡No puedo! ¡ES MENTIRA SIN TI NO...!

Respiraba cada vez más rápido, sintió una fuerte opresión en los pulmones, como si alguien los aplastara con brutalidad. No quería verse patético, quería estar con él hasta el final pero...

-¡Alibaba-kun!

Esta vez fué Aladdin quien le sostuvo preocupado en sus brazos, por más que le llamó no respondía pues perdió el conocimiento.

...

-¿Cuarto ha pasado de ello? A saber. ¿Acaso importa? Alibaba está demasiado débil como para siquiera mover un dedo. Mira su habitación desde el suelo en un rincón de la misma.

-Me siento mal...¿has venido por mi?-rió con ironía-si claro, que fácil es ignorar a la gente. Eres un maldito...

No estaba molesto con él porque entendía que su familia le era importante. Si hubiese estado en aquella situación hubiera hecho lo mismo. Si Kougyoku hubiera muerto entonces si que le odiaría. No, no es a él a quien va dirigida tanta rabia. Es a el mismo por no poseer la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie y continuar con su vida.

-Lo siento...lo siento...lo siento tanto.

-Así que te pondrás a llorar.

-¿Eh?

Sin duda era la voz de Kouen, le buscó en todas direcciones pero no le halló.

-Que cruel eres. Ahora tu recuerdo me tortura.

De nuevo silencio. La frustración se hacia más grande conforme pasaba el tiempo. Aún estaba deprimido pero esta le sirvió de enfermizo motor para al menos levantarse a tomar un baño y comer algo, de no hacerlo es seguro que compartirían destino y Kouen no hubiese querido algo así.

...

El oji miel continuó con su rutina, asistía al colegio, platicaba con los amigos e incluso convivía con los Ren, pero por dentro estaba hecho polvo. Si, estaba sobreesforzandose y era consiente de ello. Pero no quería preocupar más a nadie, él no es el único que lamenta la pérdida de ese hombre. Si este le mira desde el cielo no le dará razones para burlarse.

Ahora está en el comedor con Kougyoku y Kouha que también ponen lo mejor de si mismos.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ¡eso es genial!-dijo con respecto a un chiste del otro joven.

-¿Verdad?

-Ah~ estoy satisfecho aunque creo que me cayó de peso. Sé que es grosero, pero ¿podría tomar alguna habitación para descansar un rato? No creo poder llegar a casa.

-Si claro-ella-¿necesitas ayuda?

-No gracias. Estoy muy bien-sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

Alibaba subió por las escaleras y se metió a uno de los muchos cuartos destinados a los huéspedes. Una vez ahí cerró la puerta y se desplomó en el piso aún consiente.

-Lo siento Kouen. Enserio me esfuerzo pero creo que estoy al límite...

Se quedó dormido ahí mismo. Todos los hermanos de su amado han superado poco a poco aunque con mucho trabajo el intenso dolor que aún continúa en su ser porque se han apoyado los unos a los otros. Pero él continúa herido porque no ha buscando lo contrario, porque se rehusa a dejarlo ir.

-Continuas siendo un idiota.

...

Cuando despertó estaba en la cama.

« _-Que extraño. ¿Qué no estaba en el piso? No recuerdo haber caminado. Ah como me duele la cabeza. Creo que lo mejor es ir a casa. No quiero desmayarme otra vez.»_

En cuanto se recuperó un poco bajó a la sala donde les encontró viendo televisión. Se despidió y fué a su hogar. El único sitio donde puede llorar sin temor.

...

Bien, la depresión ha pasado a segundo plano, ahora el chico piensa que una de dos; o se está volviendo loco o algún demonio le ha cogido manía. Porque vaya que han ocurrido sucesos de lo más extraños. Desde que su ventana se abra sola, su ropa cambie de lugar y pisadas misteriosas hasta la mano de alguien sobre su cabeza.

Por lo mismo no ha podido pegar ojo en al menos dos semanas hasta ahora que duerme cual si fuera bebé.

Rie suavemente al sentir una opresión en sus labios que le causa cosquillas, algo húmedo se desliza por estos y es entonces que aterrado abre los ojos. Casi sufre un nuevo colapso al no creer en lo que hay frente a él.

-K-Kouen...¿cómo es que...? ¿Estas vivo?

El aludido frunció el ceño visiblemente irritado.

-Tengo meses llamando tu atención y se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez.

-¿Entonces no lo estas?

-Te lanzaré por la ventana y luego me cuentas.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan grosero?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que quejarte?

-Estas aquí...por...¿acaso eres un demonio?

-De haber sabido que...

Su comentario fué interrumpido cuando el pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos sin más.

-¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Me da igual la razón lo importante es que estas aquí!

-Deja ir el pasado. Encuentra a otra persona y dale tu cariño.

El chico hizo distancia y le miró incrédulo.

-¿Enserio piensas eso?

-Claro que no. Pero soy el adulto responsable. Tengo que dar el ejemplo.

-¡Óyeme que soy mayor de edad!

-Pues no lo pareces. Tenemos cuatro años de conocernos y no has cambiado nada-se cruzó de brazos-mmm pensándolo bien te has hecho más infantil.

-¿Soy infantil?

-Si.

-¡¿Soy infantil?!

-Mi respuesta no cambiará unicornio.

-¡Te demostraré que soy un hombre!

El rubio extendió la mano y cogió al pelirojo del cuello de la camisa robando de esta manera un beso. Kouen es un espíritu pero es tan palpable como un humano normal. Se miraron luego de ello con intensidad, el menor con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Bien, para que te sepas que puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Me contuve mucho para no asustar a cierto niño inmaduro. Pero no pienses que las cosas serán así por siempre. Eres tu quien quebró mi voluntad.

-¿De qué...?

Otro beso le silenció, esta vez mucho más pasional. Uno en donde la lengua de Kouen se adentró con respeto para explorar la zona, como si con ello adquiriera algún tipo de conocimiento perdido. Si, siempre deseó probar el sabor que solo Alibaba podía entregar. Esa dulzura inocente que satisface sus sentidos.

-Mmm...

El chico se entrega con total devoción, no teme para nada. El pelirojo desliza sus labios por el cuello de este hasta llegar al lóbulo y dar una suave mordida.

-Ah~.

Continúa repartiendo pequeñas caricias con su boca por los hombros que poco a poco se fueron descubriendo al igual que la clavícula.

El hombre gruñó al darse cuenta de que estorbaban las prendas así que retiró con delicadeza la playera y pantalón del rubio que en todo momento se lo permitió. No podría ser distinto porque lo desea tanto como él.

Los ojos arándano iban y venían por la suave piel expuesta del sonrojado muchacho.

-M-me da pena que...

-Hermoso.

-¿Eh?

-Eres aún más bello de lo que imaginaba.

-Creí que no te gustaba mi cuerpo.

-Te lo dije, solo tenía cuidado con el mocoso que no parecía estar listo. Hace mucho que quiero hacerte el amor.

-Todo este tiempo...¿has cuidado de mi?

-Es obvio o no.

-Lo siento.

-¿Quieres dejar de disculparte?

-¿Ah?

-Ni yo tengo el libido para soportar tus lágrimas a menos que sean de placer.

-¡Kouen!

El menor quería escapar pero ahora tiene una apariencia un tanto vulnerable. Entrecerró los ojos molesto pero el otro se encargó de borrar todo sentimiento negativo con sus besos.

Las manos del pelirojo se deslizaban con galanura por las sedosas hebras doradas, inspiraba a la vez esa tenue fragancia impregnada en el terciopelo que es la piel de Alibaba, como a violetas. Llegó al pecho repartiendo pequeños "piquitos" hasta llegar al que era su objetivo.

-Ah~

Lamió el delicado botón rosado para luego besarlo y meterlo de lleno a su boca donde jugó ayudado de su lengua para succionar de vez en vez buscando siempre satisfacer a su pareja. Una de sus manos se posó en el pezón contrario apretandole para estimularlo.

-¡Aaaahh!

Y vaya que parecía funcionar. Deliciosos sonidos escaparon del avecilla dorada que ahora parecía Phenex por el intenso color rojizo de sus mejillas. Le tiene por completo bajo su poder y dominio y aún así se encarga de hacerle sentir respetado, amado y especial. Es extraña la sensación húmeda y caliente que le ataca en una zona tan sensible de su cuerpo, cuando Kouen le deja en libertad nota no sin cierto pudor que les ha dejado firmes. Intenta esconderlos con la sábana, almohada, sus brazos, lo que sea para no estar expuesto pero es impedido de ello cuando le toman de las muñecas y comienzan a besar sus brazos y manos. Han esperado demasiado para dejar algún lugar sin corromper. El oji escarlata es tan meticuloso que incluso ha lamido cada uno de sus dedos. Quizá en otra situación o momento hubiese visto el acto como algo asqueroso, ahora ofrece la visión más sensual del mundo. Su amante baja hasta besar su abdomen, cuando llega al ombligo adentra la lengua provocando que el pequeño arquée la espalda víctima del placer.

-¡Uungh!

Cierra con fuerza los ojos, como si quisiese desconectarse del mundo aunque desea todo lo contrario. Suspira, grita y se remueve rebasado por la grata sensación. Le avergüenza y encanta por igual. Jamás ha estado tan confundido y seguro a la vez, es algo misterioso.

El pelirojo vuelve a subir a sus labios y deposita un tierno beso, su mano se desliza hasta tomar la intimidad de Alibaba que intenta cerrar las piernas, es demasiado, se mira a si mismo como alguien sucio así que abre los ojos más que dispuesto a llorar y pedir perdón pero la hermosa sonrisa de Kouen le indica que todo está bien. El rubio asiente y desvía la mirada a un lado mientras cubre su rostro con los antebrazos, no quiere ser ridiculizado. El mayor le frota con suaves roces de sus dedos. Algunas lágrimas decoran las mejillas de Alibaba, pero son de felicidad, porque en todo momento es atendido con precaución y dulzura, como si fuese un gran tesoro, así le hace sentir.

-Mmm~ ¡Aaaaa!

Un curioso palpitar en su hombría envía una onda eléctrica que se expande por todo su cuerpo. Su piel arde, quema, se derrite. Está seguro de que pronto perderá la razón de seguir así, pero no es ni de cerca todo lo que hará ese hombre, lo entiende cuando este coloca su rostro peligrosamente cerca de la zona estimulada. Tiene miedo pero él nunca le haría daño, así que decide confiar.

-¡Uaaangh!

Kouen está siendo muy injusto. Se nota que es alguien con basta experiencia en estas situaciones y le ataca sin un mínimo de consideración. De su boca entra y sale la intimidad de Alibaba que no tiene control sobre ello, con su lengua juguetea, y lo hace de una manera delirante. El chico ya no solo emite gemidos, prácticamente grita pero no tiene manera de resistirse. Sus manos se posan sobre los fuertes hombros del otro queriendo detenerle, pero a lo más que llega es ejercer un agarre tembloroso que en medio de la torpeza regala uno que otro rasguño.

-L-lo s-siento ah ah ¡AAAAAHHH!

Una cálida sustancia perla abandona su cuerpo y es degustada con total tranquilidad por el otro que no se apartó un solo instante. Es delicioso, Alibaba lo es con esa dulzura que ahora ha impregnado sus papilas.

Le deja en libertad para observar al muchacho que tiene problemas para respirar y tantas cosas por decir. Su pecho sube y baja irregularmente, pero conforme pasan los segundos se estabiliza. Emite un suspiro de alivio para encontrarse con la mano del pelirojo que toca con suavidad sus labios, haciéndose paso; si bien Alibaba no entiende lo que busca con ello lo permite y de forma inocente los acaricia con su lengua. El mayor le sonríe, sea cual fuere su objetivo lo consiguió. El rubio quiere preguntar pero podría arruinar el momento. Sigue con la mirada el recorrido del instruso que ronda su entrada y se tensa.

-Ah K-Kouen yo no...

Reaccionó demasiado tarde, la intromisión de uno de los dedos se hizo presente al igual que un poco de daño. ¿Se supone que fuera así? Algunas gotas saladas empañaron sus ojos, pero no duró mucho puesto que al poco lo disfrutaba pidiendo más, y le fué concedido una segunda y tercera vez. Jamás le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera ser invadido de esa manera pero era tan gratificante. Los dedos del pelirojo se movían en patrones aleatorios sorprendiéndole en más de una ocasión y excitándole de sobremanera. Cuando lo consideró apropiado el hombre se retiró para dar paso a su intimidad. Se introdujo apenas, casi milimétricamente con el afán de no lastimarle. Un gemido de gozo le hizo saber que había hecho un buen trabajo así que continuó. Alibaba separó las piernas lo más que pudo, para la comodidad de su amante. En todo instante uno piensa en el otro y a la inversa. ¿Cómo le hago sentir bien? Era la interrogante en los dos. El de hebras de oro era empujado por violetas, rudas pero amorosas estocadas.

-Ah ah ah mmm unggh...

El de ojos arándano entraba y salía como amo del lugar. Las suaves paredes aterciopeladas provocaban cosquillas en su virilidad.

Cada estocada era como la del guerrero más experimentado, una batalla llena de sensualidad y placer. Alibaba apretaba las sábanas, buscando aferrarse a algo para no perder el sentido. No se daría ese lujo porque tenía el presentimiento de que era un momento único, irrepetible, inolvidable.

-Ah ah ah ¡AH AH AHHH!

Kouen lo daba todo de si. Su cariño, amor, respeto, su existencia misma. Quería que quedara bien claro que Alibaba era, es y será siempre el ser más especial y que ocupa un lugar de privilegio en su corazón.

Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron, la piel, cuerpo, el alma misma. El chico comenzaba a marearse por tanto gozo, pero antes de ello sintió el elixir ajeno llenar su interior, como si hubiese entregado todo cuanto posee. El mayor salió y se recostó a un lado, el otro le imitó. Respiraban agitadamente mientras se observaban con devoción y el rubor cubría sus rostros.

-Te ah ah ah amo K-Kouen ah ah...

-También te ah ah amo Alibaba...

Se quedaron en la misma posición en silencio, no hace falta agregar nada más. El tiempo fué irrelevante y finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

...

El rubio abrió de a poco los ojos y tomó asiento en el lecho, se sorprendió al notar que estaba apropiadamente vestido y tampoco tenía alguna incomodidad en el cuerpo que indicará que había hecho el amor, es como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar. Dolía, dolía demasiado. Un dulce sueño que jamás se concretó, y que no lo haría porque...

-Él ya no esta...

Articulo con amargura, justo la que recorre su alma. Apoyó las manos sobre la cama para tomar impulso y salir corriendo a donde fuera, si caía por un barranco y moría estaba bien porque así iría con él. Pero se detuvo al notar una rosa escarlata y un hoja con un pequeño pero conciso mensaje:

« _-Siempre estoy contigo unicornio estúpido.»_

Cubrió su rostro y gritó, con toda la fuerza de su alma, con ganas increíbles de vivir, porque apartir de ahora mostrará lo mejor de si. No permitirá que vea su lado patético.

-¡AAAAAAA!-su alma se desgarró, murió y volvió a nacer-¡Siempre te amaré!

Aún cuando no le responden está bien, porque sabe que aún si no puede verle ahí está.

Lloró por horas, aún cuando sus padres y amigos fueron a consolarle, porque solo hoy no podría detenerse.

...

-¡Ey Aladdin apresurate que se nos va el de los helados!

-¡Enseguida voy Alibaba-kun!

El peli azulino corrió pero fué demasiado tarde.

-Se marchó...

-No te preocupes siempre podemos ir por una malteada-sonrió como si del mismo sol se tratara.

-Alibaba-kun...

-¿Si?

-¿Estas...? ¡WAAAAAHH!

Una palmada sobre su hombro le asustó de tal manera que casi sufrió un infarto.

-Que onda enano.

-¡Judal-kun me asustaste!-enfadado.

-Nah, no es mi culpa que no te fíjes en lo que te rodea.

-Es muy cierto Aladdin.

-¿De que lado estas Alibaba-kun?

-Del tuyo por supuesto. Voy por las malteadas en lo que saludas a tu amigo-guiñó y se perdió de vista en segundos.

-¿Cómo le va al unicornio?

-Supongo que aún le duele, pero le está echando ganas.

-Odio admitirlo pero es admirable, si el idiota se muriera no lo soportaría.

-Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ella.

-Deja de hacerla de emoción, ¿quién carajo es tu novia?

-Es un secreto.

-¿Por qué?

-Es mi manera de vengarme porque me rechazaste.

-Si claro, seguro temes que te la baje.

-C-claro que no.

-¡Ajá tengo razón te has puesto nervioso!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡No seas terco!

-¡Ayúdame Alibaba-kun!

...

Alibaba Saluja vivió al máximo, no permitió que el miedo o la inseguridad le dominase porque esa persona le dió el valor para enfrentarlo todo. A través de los años se le insistió para que buscara a alguien especial, que se casara y disfrutara lo que llaman amor, pero este siempre sonreía y decía:

-Ya lo encontré.

Decir que no echaba de menos a Kouen era mentir pero tenía la firme creencia que estaba ahí para regañarle cuando se equivocaba e igualmente felicitarlo cuando hacia las cosas de la manera correcta. El tiempo siguió su curso y se llevó todo de si.

Hoy es un hombre de considerable edad. Ha pasado una agradable velada con sus amigos y se ha retirado a dormir realmente fatigado. Se metió al lecho y cubrió con las sábanas, la pesadez se hizo presente y luego de algunos minutos se sintió ligero como nunca, quizá podría descansar como se debe. Alguien golpeó con delicadeza su frente obligándole a despertar abruptamente. De sus ojos escaparon las lágrimas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de felicidad. Se lanzó al hombre que le cogió en un afectuoso abrazo.

-¡Kouen! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe!

-Yo también.

-¿Enserio?-asintió-¿Ah que has venido?-ansioso.

-Vine por ti, es la hora.

-Yo...

-¿Tienes miedo? No es tan malo te lo aseguro.

-No es eso...¿lo hice bien?

-De maravilla mi pequeño príncipe.

Alzó la vista emocionado, instante que aprovechó el pelirojo para besarle. ¿Hace cuantas décadas que no lo hacen? Su rostro adquirió un inocente tono rosado. Fué tomado en brazos y pasó los propios por el cuello de su pareja notado que el cuerpo de ambos es idéntico a la última vez que se vieron, cuando hicieron el amor. No le prestó demasiada atención, cosas de espíritus seguramente.

-Kouen...

-¿Si?

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

El contrario se acercó para murmurar en su oído.

-A la felicidad eterna.

Y dió una suave mordida al lóbulo.

-Mmm~.

Ya no hay nada que se interponga en su camino. Han pasado varios años pagando el precio de su amor. Ahora solo les queda cosechar el fruto. Porque el temor, complejos, defectos e inseguridades se vuelven nada cuando hayas a la persona perfecta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Y ahora me pregunto si me pasé con la muerte de Kouen, pero tenía muchas ganas de contar que su relación va mucho más allá del sexo y que traspasa fronteras y tiempo. Aunque no sé siento que quedó muy triste pero al final todo sale bien (? Gracias por su apoyo, los quiero mucho! VIVA EL FANDOM DE MAGI! Y vamos, no se contengan, si alguien quiere escribir historias y subirlas yo con gusto las leo :). Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
